A vacuum cleaner can be used to remove dirt or debris from a wide variety of surfaces. The vacuum cleaner can comprise a suction source fluidly connected to an upstream aperture disposed near the one or more brushes to ingest the dirt into a working air path that is fluidly connected to a downstream filtration system. The filtration system is configured to separate the entrained dirt from the working airstream and convey the dirt into a removable dirt cup or a porous filter bag for later disposal. Vacuum cleaners can further comprise one or more brushes rotatably mounted onto sides of a foot portion of the vacuum cleaner to dislodge or sweep dirt near edges of the surface or near walls orthogonal to the surface to be cleaned.